


Shameless Flirts

by CMi (CmiMiu)



Series: 2018 Valentine's Day (BAP) [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Clubbing, Cute, Flirting, M/M, Married Couple, Meet-Cute, Shameless, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmiMiu/pseuds/CMi
Summary: JongLo Fluff - Part 3 of 2018 Valentine's Day Series





	Shameless Flirts

Leather jackets always looked good on him, and coupled with leather jeans with sliced knee tops, Jongup knew he looked lethal. And when he looks this good his confidence, to no one's surprise, hits the roof and tears through the ceiling, reaching for the stars and beyond. But right now, he is feeling less than attractive.

 

The dance floor is lit under the kaleidoscopic lights of the disco ball. Hot bodies of every gender and sexuality are rubbing against each other in the urgent need for friction as the music drowns them in pheromones. He’s always liked this particular track, ‘Howler’, but today he’s more invested in staring at something else in lieu of dancing.

 

In the middle of it all is a boy, his face tells he’s barely legal but the way he’s towering over everyone else makes Jongup wonder if he’s in his mid twenties. He likes that. The baby face to go with the killer body. The boy has a sheen of sweat glistening against his porcelain skin and Jongup feels his jeans  tighten around his groin because  _ ‘Damn! He’s hot!’  _ Wearing just a white shirt that mostly an excuse to put something on and the tightest pair of leather jeans, the boy is the epitome of God-like.

 

Soon the song reaches its peak before fading out into another and the boy curls down grabbing his knees, huffing for a fraction of a second before making his way towards the bar. And that’s Jongup’s to leave the dance floor as well, as he makes to follow. 

 

As soon as the boy takes a seat, Jongup slides down in the empty seat beside him, turning to him with his billion dollar smile. ‘Try my Luck’ starts playing in the background and Jongup doesn’t have to turn around to know that Himchan must've seen him approaching the hottie already. “Let me get you a drink.” He says once the song fills the air.

 

The boy turns to him with raised eyes and lets confusion cloud his face in an innocent frown before he smirks and leans back into his chair, rolling it around a little to turn his body towards him. “Are you the bartender?”

 

Not missing a beat, Jongup grins and leans into, taking the musk perfume the boy is wearing as he quirks his eyebrow. “I could become one for you.”

 

The boy scoffs and pushes his shoulders with a firm hand but Jongup knows flirting like no one else. It’s the way the boy’s fingers trailing unnaturally close to his collarbones before he pulls away. “That’s the shittiest pick up line I’ve ever heard.” He rolls his eyes, reaching for the shot of tequila that’s been placed in front of him. 

 

“I’m Jongup” the other  boy responds, completely ignoring the jab at him. He watches the boy’s eyes sparkle in recognition. “You’re pretty good dancer?”

 

“Wow! I’ve never had anyone tell me  _ that  _ before!” The boy replies back cheekily. His voice holds a hint of teasing and sarcasm. “Isn’t that your song playing right now?” The boy asks, tilting his head in mock fascination. Jongup shrugs at that but doesn’t give a response, holding a ten dollar bill in the air for the bartender.

 

Jongup is already invested in the way the boy smacks his lips downing the shot before calling out for one more. “Isn’t that” he points at tequila shot in the boy’s hand “a little too strong for you?”

 

“Trust me,” the boy snorts and leans in closer and downing his second shot in a single gulp before wincing back a whine and smiles at Jongup. “You’d be surprised by how much I can swallow.”

 

A moment stills between them as both of them come to terms with what the boy just said. Jongup is the one who lets his facade drop first as he throws his head back and guffaws, holding his stomach. The boy soon follows, bending down, clutching his own stomach to keep his laughs in check. After what feels like ages the two slowly stop howling as the boy winces as he mutters, “that was so out of context” shaking his head in embarrassment.

 

His smile is the kind that creates crows feet near his eyes and Jongup feels his insides burn when the boy’s ears turn red with embarrassment. “What’s your name?” He says when he sees the boy trying to avoid eye contact with him.

 

As if stuck under headlights the boy’s eyes turn into saucers and he bites his lips. All the confident demeanour suddenly shedding away. “Junhong” he bites his lips, batting his eyes unconsciously.

 

Jongup holds back the groan that is aching to escape his lips and he reaches around the countertop of the bar and grabs Junhong’s hand. “You’re the one who sang ‘Howler’” he says, letting a genuine smile grace his lips. It’s an underground club after all so most of who attend are the artists whose songs are frequently played in the club.

 

“That I am” Junhong responds back, sounding a little more confident. A dimple, that Jongup had somehow missed, filters into his cheeks. 

 

“Well” Jongup leans back on the ball of his hands staring at Junhong with unabashed eyes. “I don’t know about swallowing but if you’re the one who rapped in that song, I know your tongue is lethal.”

 

Another red tint dusks Junhong’s cheeks as he ducks his head shyly. Jongup smirks waiting for the boy to respond and when Junhong looks up, he smiles.

 

Suddenly he’s confident again and Jongup finds another thing he likes in the boy. His sudden bouts of confidence keeps Jongup on the edge. Junhong smirks and leans scandalously close to him and drags his finger along the sharp edges of Jongup's cheekbone. “How about we find out?”

 

Jongup lets his lips crack into the devilish smile of his and grabs the boy’s hand, pulling him away. 

 

Unbeknownst to them is a pair of eyes shoot daggers at the leaving pair. 

 

*****

 

Youngjae nudges Daehyun’s shoulders and raises his eyebrow at the man when he turns to him. “Care to tell me why you’ve been shooting those two death glares since the past hour or so?”

 

Daehyun rolls his eyes at the boy’s question. Youngjae is the new kid at the club so obviously he doesn’t know. And Daehyun hates being the one to tell him because he’s always the one who has to tell.

 

He lets his lips curl in an ugly frown and jerks his head towards the now empty seats of Jongup and Junhong and shudders, explaining rather eloquently. “They’re disgusting that’s why”.

 

Youngjae can’t help but frown at that and he quickly voices out his surprise at the matter. “But they’re so cute! College students are usually like that! They actually look good together!” He knows he’s screeching and sounds a little too despaired at Daehyun’s apparent dislike of the couple, but Youngjae can’t help but whine.

 

Daehyun looks at him tiredly before rolling his eyes turning to clean the shot glasses left by the couple. “They’re not college students and they’ve been married for seven years now.” He then turns to give Youngjae a look of understanding when he sees the boy’s lips open in an ‘O’ like a goldfish. “They’re older than you and me  _ and  _ Himchan  _ and _ Yongguk.”

 

“B- but they…” Youngjae tries to articulate his words but he’s at a complete loss, clearly. “They didn’t know each other…” he whispers out the last of his words.

 

Daehyun’s face turns grim then and he pats Youngjae’s shoulder with a sympathetic nod. “It’s Valentine’s Day, Youngjae.” He tells him, “they do this every year.”

 

“Wh- what do they do every year” something in the pit of his stomach tells Youngjae that he already knows the answer and is not going to like it.

 

His colleague huffs dramatically and bites the inside of his cheeks before he continues, “they role play out in the open before they go fuck inside the bathrooms.”

 

“Urgh!” Is all that Youngjae can respond with when he thinks about the thirty-something year olds flirting in front of him and then fucking in the bathroom - that HE HAS TO CLEAN!


End file.
